


undeniable instincts

by braigwen_s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: A Harry Potter AU.  Remus is the only teacher who could understand the animal that needs to hunt.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	undeniable instincts

**Author's Note:**

> I THOUGHT OF THIS AT BREAKFAST AND LOST MY SHIT

Minerva came to Remus’ office in agony. “Remus,” she said, staring at her shaking hands, “I have done something utterly unforgivable, and you are the only other teacher who could understand.”

“You, unforgivable?” he said, alarmed.

“I couldn’t help myself,” she murmured, clutching at herself.

“What did you do?”

Silence. Then, she spoke. “I was in my animagus form... I pounced on and killed Ron Weasley’s rat.”

Remus had never killed a student’s pet, but when he was a student he had nearly killed one of his peers. Sometimes, the animal did things that were abhorrent to the human. He was, indeed, the only teacher he could understand.

She pulled the tiny corpse out from her robes. “It was so very strange,” she said. “It only had nine fingers, look.”

Remus froze into place.


End file.
